Counting The Days
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: He loves her so. But the time may be running out. You never know when everything you love may be taken from you, but when you know it will happen, how will you react?


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Note:Something new and off the top of my head, please enjoy.

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**Counting The _Days_**

* * *

**Tuesday, December 18th 2012**

I love her so much.

Shes beautiful.

But looking at her is like touch a rose with thorns.

_The beauty kills me, thats the punishment for my curiosity. _

Winry, everything about her is so sexy.

The girl can pull of overalls and greasy hands better than a man.

She can put together a transmission better than the people at _Daimler-Chrysler_.

But after hours, her long blond hair falls down her tight tees, and hip hugger jeans like a movie-star.

We've been friends for years, but I hadn't developed these hott, confusing feelings for her until this year.

And it makes my chest tight, thinking about what we could do, and where we could go.

Today, I had planned to write her a letter, telling her of these distraught and confused feelings of mine. The feelings and thoughts are trapped in my head, wanting to get out like a hamster in an fish tank...always devising a new route of escape. But my head is all to clever for this hamster, it hasn't been able to get out for 8 months now.

But I know I have to tell her soon. I've been counting the days.

**H**_e __t_**o**_ld _m**e **its _a_**L**mo**s**_t _t**_ime t_**o g_o h_**o**m_e_.

I'm sitting on the couch in her garage. Her eyes are different today, she is working on a project for shop class. Only a few feet away, from me. She is looking down drawing something, with a smile. Such a dirty girl she is, but with the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"Hey Winry." I break the silence.

"Yeah?" She says, still looking down at her drawing.

"How long have we been friends?" I ask, I'm trying real hard to get to it.

"A long time Ed, why?" I have gotten her attention, she is looking up at me now.

"I don't know, always wondered where we could go."

And I see that lightning look in her eyes. She knows what I'm getting at, but she continues with her project, her eyes look wet and confused now.

**Wednesday, December 19th 2012**

Today is the last day of school for Christmas break. It is our senior year, so I hate breaks this year, because I just want the year to fly by.

You can't even tell, until last period, that Winry wants to be an auto mechanic. She looks

_just like one of them. _

You know, the barbie clan, every school has one.

The girls that are so utterly pretty you can't stand their voices because every other word begins with **mascara** and ends with eyeliner.

But, thankfully, she only walks with them and does not talk and act like them.

Shes perfect in my golden eyes.

_He talked to me again today. _

_I told him to shut up and he kept talking. _

_He said I have to hurry. _

_Its coming. _

I love her so much, it really hurts. I saw her walking with another guy today, I couldn't stand it.

I thought of murder just that second.

But that was just a thought.

He made her smile.

I want to be the one to make her smile.

Shes mine.

I'm going to tell her today.

I promise.

I give her rides home anyway.

The final bell rings, at last.

I walk out to my car, and shortly thereafter she makes it to it as well.

I love how every time, and everyday, she has that wonderful smile on her face when she gets to the car.

Its so gorgeous.

I pull up to her house, not 15 minutes later.

"Hey Winry." I say, I don't realize what the tone of my voice is like, so quite.

"Yeah?" She answers in return, while she fiddles with her compact.

"Theres..theres something I've been wanting to tell you forever." I look down at myself, I'm so nervous I still have my right foot on the brake, and the car is off and in park.

"What is it?" She asks me, she puts her compact back in her purse.

"I love you."

And a car could have crashed into me right then, I can't believe I just said that.

"I have for along time, I can't stand when someone else makes you smile." I think a tear went down my face, "Its not fair, I want to make you smile everyday."

She stares at me, I can't read whether or not shes just surprised.

Or if that stare is a stare of disgust, like I should be honored to be in her presence or something.

Her face is flush.

"I got to go Ed, I'll talk to you later, on the Internet or something." She looks down and grabs the door handle, she thinks for a second.

_And exits the car. _

**Thursday, December 20th 2012**

"_You tried you're best Edward Elric." _

"_No I didn't." _

"_But you did, but soon, I will take you home with the others." _

I hate it when he comes and talks to me.

The voice has death written all over it.

It echoes in my ears every time.

The night falls upon this town of dread. Swallowing it up like cream corn on a dinner plate.

The moon shines bright, making a striking resemblance to a bowl of potato soup.

The clock strikes 9, and my doorbell goes _ring ring. _

I slump out of my bed, it creaks as my weight lifts up.

I open the heavy original wooden door.

And my chest goes tight.

It is her.

I

love

her.

She looks so sad and dirty from working.

Her face is tired. Her eyes are drowning in an ocean of their own making.

"I love you too." She speaks.

And I open the door to her lovely being.

We talk and get sweaty.

We yell and scream.

All of our emotions come out.

And the timing couldn't be better.

_11:57 P.M. _

_11:58 P.M. _

_11:59 P.M. _

_(midnight.)_

**Friday, December 21st 2012**

I am holding her naked body.

He is here.

The earth rumbles a few times, and the lights go out. Everywhere. In the whole world.

The noise is silent in this house.

As planes come crashing down.

I can see my breathe.

Winry shivers, and I cover her with more blankets.

"Its cold in here Edward." She whispers.

"Quite, go back to sleep, I love you." I whisper back, taking her hair out of her face.

"Why are you doing this again?" I say to the man in all white.

"_It is judgement day." _

"_Why now?" _

**B**_e_ca**u**_s_e i**t **_i_**S **_t_i_m_**_e _**tO g_o_**_ h_**om_e _

* * *

_Authors Note:Hope you liked it, tell me what you think. _

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
